


Like phone sex but not.

by SailoLee



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Short & Sweet, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailoLee/pseuds/SailoLee
Summary: Who the hell takes a phone call during sex?!





	Like phone sex but not.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Day 13 of Kinktober Distracted sex.

“Uchiha here.”

Naruto jumped at Sasuke’s voice suddenly much louder in their room. He tried to look behind him but felt Sasuke grab his neck in a firm hold and push his head back down in a clear command to stay. “No, i haven’t had the chance to look at the stocks today, I’ve been busy.” Busy?! That was an understatement considering he was currently balls deep inside Naruto and should absolutely _not_ be on the phone while they _were having sex!_ “Sasuke!” Naruto hissed in a reprimanding tone, but Sasuke merely gave a particularly hard thrust that had Naruto biting down on a pillow to stifle his moan. “I’m sure it’s not that dire Suigetsu, if it was Kakashi would have already broke my door down.” Even distracted with his phone call Sasuke kept up his thrusting, setting an easy pace that was driving Naruto insane. “Baka!” Naruto growled and smirked when he heard the voice on the other end of the phone stop for a second. “Hm? Yeah Naruto’s here, he was sleeping when you called, it woke him up. Say hi Naruto.” There was suddenly a phone shoved on Naruto’s ear and he fumbled a hello before it was gone just as quick.

Naruto let the sound of Sasuke’s business call lull him down into sense of content, the steady thrusting turning almost comforting as his body sank into the bed beneath. He was uncertain how long they were like that, but it was definitely close to an hour or more. Naruto had no warning before he was being flipped over and yanked upright, Sasuke pulling him into his lap. Grabbing hold of his ass Sasuke started thrusting up into Naruto, causing the other to cling on tightly as pleasure rocketed through his body. Naruto bit down on Sasuke’s shoulder in an effort to stay quiet as Sasuke used his other ear to keep the phone in place. Sasuke shuffled on the bed until he got his feet on the ground and stood. He brought Naruto down on him harder, Naruto moaning out little ‘Ah! Ah!’ sounds of pleasure as the position was hitting him deep. “Yes Suigetsu, that’s fine. I have to go now. I’ll see you at work tomorrow. Goodbye.”

Sasuke stopped and threw the phone on the bed before placing Naruto down on the bed as well, legs and hips hanging off the edge as his upper body laid on the covers. He thrust back inside Naruto’s body with one hard thrust and started jack rabbiting while Naruto laid boneless, completely overcome with pleasure. With one last thrust Sasuke grunted out in pleasure, filling Naruto up. He reached down and quickly stripped Naruto’s erection until he coming against the side of the bed. “B-Bastard. Who takes a phone c-call during sex?” Naruto stuttered out and sasuke laughed darkly. He stepped back and slapped Naruto’s ass once hard, drawing a yelp. “Come on Dobe, I need a shower.”


End file.
